26 Calories
by colourmexgab
Summary: What happens when a starving Paulina, 220 calories worth of Snapple, a conversation about Sam's weight, and a hidden Real Fact come together in the Food Court? Two couples come together, too. DxS TxV ONESHOT


A/N: Hello there! I just came up with this fic a few days ago (when I had a blackout) and the fluff is going to kill me soon. xD might as well put it up. :D

DiSCLAiMER: I don't own Danny Phantom or Snapple. :D

DEDiCATiON: To Miss Sam. :D Anyway, for reviewing Fame's Consequences and being its **100**th reviewer:D Also for those cool and funny i/Ms.

-

Danny, Sam, and Tucker walked up to the Food Court. It was a warm, sunny Saturday afternoon. They spent a good amount of their time at the mall. It was peaceful until…

"ACK! SOMEONE HELP, PLEASE!" Paulina yelled from in front of one the food stands.

"Paulina! I'm goin' ghost!" Danny ran behind one of the advertisement stands and turned into his superhero form, Danny Phantom. He flew up next to Paulina.

"GHOST BOY! YOU CAME TO SAVE ME!" She squealed.

"But what is it I need to save you from?" Danny asked, looking around cautiously.

"Oh, here." She handed him a brown paper bag with fries inside. "These are over one hundred calories! I can't eat that! I need to look perfect for _you_." She battled her eyelashes.

"Umm… I have to go." He said, dropping the fries into the garbage as he flew up out of the mall. He turned back into Danny Fenton and went back inside.

"Hey Danny. We got some food for you." Tucker handed him his tray.

"Thanks." Danny replied as the trio took a seat.

"So, what was that Paulina thing about?" Sam questioned.

"She made me throw away perfectly good fries because they were over a hundred calories." Danny snorted.

"What? Perfectly good fries and you threw them out? Seriously, man." Tucker said through his meat-filled burger.

Sam made a face then turned back to her food. "She should get a life. She might end hers if she keeps eating food that's only under a hundred calories."

She opened her Snapple bottle and read the Real Fact. She secretly gave herself a smile as she took a sip of the _Snapple Apple _flavor.

Danny began eating down his food, as did Tucker. They both looked at Sam as she made another face at her Snapple.

"What's wrong?" Tucker asked after gulping down his soda.

Sam laughed at herself and put the bottle near their faces.

"It's over one hundred calories!"

Danny and Tucker looked closer and read '**Calories **220'. The three began to laugh.

"Danny," Sam said putting on a Paulina-like face. "Will you throw this out? It's over two hundred calories. I can't possibly drink _that_." Tucker snickered.

"No way. You're too light as it is, Sam. You need to gain weight!"

"Yeah, sure. I'm so weak and helpless; I need to gain weight, so what? Ghosts won't be able to carry me off so easily?" She crossed her arms. After a few minutes of arguing stupidly about Sams weight, Danny was a bit pissed off.

"Well, what do you want me to say? YOU'RE FAT!" Danny stood up and yelled. It wasn't until Tucker pulled him to sit down that he noticed he called Sam fat a _little_ too loud. People were staring at him and the girl he yelled at, who was clearly not fat.

"Relax, Danny." Tucker said. "Sam, you know Danny's kind of right. You should gain weight."

"Don't worry guys! I'm already over a hundred pounds as it is! I'm healthy!" Sam said, taking another sip of her Snapple. Tucker noticed she seemed to be eyeing her Snapple cap from time to time.

"Hey, what's the Real Fact on this thing?" Tucker took it as Sam was about to take it back angrily. She was too late as Tucker began to read it.

Tucker laughed. "Oh, I see where this conversation is going! I think I'm gonna sit with Valerie now." Tucker took his tray and left, walking over to the table where Valerie was.

"Hey Val," Tucker whispered. "Cancel the plan. Sam's gonna take matters into her own hands." Danny and Sam watched Tucker move away from them in silence.

"What was that all about?" Danny asked.

"Umm… Nothing!" Sam said snatching the bottle cap away from Danny, safely putting it in her pocket. "So, umm… Do you really think I'm fat?"

"You? Fat? Of course not!" Danny chuckled.

"You _are_ calling me fat!" Sam said. She didn't truly mean it. She knew Danny was telling her she was skinny, but it was all part of the plan.

"What? Sam, I'm not calling you fat. I'm saying you're too skin-" Danny was cut off by Sam kissing him.

They kissed for what seemed to be forever. It wasn't a fake-out make-out, and that's probably what seemed like all the difference to the both of them. They kept their feelings for each other bottled up inside, but let it out all in one kiss. Unfortunately, all good things come to an end.

Tucker clicked the stop watch he was holding. "A little more than one minute, but I think that'll do."

Sam smiled, but Danny looked clueless, yet again. Sam helped him out a bit.

"Here, take a look at this." Sam handed him the Snapple cap. It read:

**Real Fact # 102:**

**A one minute kiss burns 26 calories.**

Danny turned to look at Sam. He grabbed her arm and led her out the door.

"Where are you guys going?" Valerie smirked.

Danny turned towards her. "Sam and I are gonna lose some weight." He said as he and Sam were out the mall.

Tucker and Valerie laughed at the new couple.

"Val, I think that was WAY better than our plan." Tucker said, still laughing.

"Yeah." She replied.

"Hey Val," Tucker grinned. "I think your fat."

"I really should slap you, you know." Valerie said angrily. She took his arm and led them out the mall.

"Where are we going?" Tucker said frightfully.

Valerie chuckled. "I need to lose some weight."

-

A/N: ROFLMAO. xD This is probably the funniest and weirdest stories I have EVER made. Hope you liked it! Review please!


End file.
